


dear tooru | oikawa tooru x fem!reader

by lunasparker



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Love Letters, Memories, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29653464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunasparker/pseuds/lunasparker
Summary: A collection of letters from you to him.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Kudos: 3





	dear tooru | oikawa tooru x fem!reader

  
水無月 十  
Dear Tooru,

i'm standing on the corner of the street outside the cinema, spine stiff and arms folded. my knees wobble gently from the cold breeze, the one that makes me feel like i'm on the edge of nowhere and everywhere — a cliff that stares out into the cusp of universal truth. it's the day we first met. i close my eyes at night, draw a shallow breath under the moonlight, and i dream of this moment. 

the sky is that pretty pink, the one i'll never forget. pink like the bubblegum bubbles your nephew makes when we stop by at the mart and grab them for him. pink like your lips after a long kiss, the tint of rose i like because it creeps up your cheeks whenever i catch you eyeing me out of the corner of your eye.

and i see you.

still like a candid photo, an unmoved stare, perfect peace. my heart spills out all over the pavement, red on grey, guts and glory on concrete — i wanna give you my heart. maybe, i'm stupid like that. because i feel the chill of a spring breeze hurry and slap my cheeks as i admire the curve of your jaw. i'm weathering away under the pink sky just because you were there.

you with your hands in your pocket as if you're carrying my heart in your school cardigan and i'm wondering if i could just stand there and let the world bleed out — my vision blurs and my boots are stuck in the same spot; i'm eternally still, like the washed up ghost of your dreams. 

and we look at each other: we look at each other.

star align, worlds bend and buckle, cities crumble and hearts bleed. i'm destroyed in that very moment like you've taken me with those soft palms and placed me into the curved pit at the beginning of the universe — i feel like an exploded supernova, like the Big Bang shatters every thought ever conjured in my head. because even if i don't know you, i feel like i've known you forever and that suddenly the idea of existing without you was too overwhelming to bear. 

for some reason, my heart aches in a way that words cannot describe. and for some reason, your heart does the same. 

and then.  
and then you smile.

and i smile back.

& that's how it began. right there, on the crisp, spring day at the start of the school year, outside of the cinema on that chewing gum-riddled pavement, listening to the buzz of music and people which all faded away when i saw you. the day we first met. because i wasn't brave enough to walk across the road and talk to you. 

thankfully, you were.  
funny how a smile led to all of this. to us. to the day, which i don't ever want to forget. but i know you will. you always will.


End file.
